When Love Stops
by Rara19Park
Summary: Bagaimana kalau cinta itu hilang dari salah satu kita ? maksudku. . ./KyuMin/YAOI/ seperempat shoot


**When Love Stops  
**

By Rara  
.

Kyu dan Min atau yang biasa digabung jadi Kyumin

Tittle diambil dari judul lagu UKISS-When love stops  
.

.  
Ia melihat nya. Ia melihat orang itu. Orang yang selama setahun terakhir mengisi kekosongan hati nya. Memberi warna di kehidupan nya. Berbagi suka dan duka bersama nya. Kini berjalan dengan laki-laki lain. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan jemari yang saling berkaitan itu. Kyuhyun melihat semua nya ! Hati nya terasa ditusuk-tusuk sekarang. Pantas saja saat ia mengajak bertemu, orang itu berkata bahwa dia sibuk.

.

Dengan suasana hati yang sedang kacau, ia melajukan mobil nya membelah jalanan  
kota Seoul dengan sangat kencang.  
Mencengkram kuat dada bagian kiri nya yang terasa begitu sakit.  
Ia ingat betul, saat jari jemari nya menyentuh tubuh itu. Saat ia mengecup lembut bibir itu. Saat orang itu membisikkan kata saranghae ditelinga nya. Saat orang itu mendesah dan memanggil-manggil nama nya. Bukan hanya itu, saat mereka tertawa bersama pun masih jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada arti nya kah semua itu ?

Apa arti nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bagi nya?

Bahkan Kyuhyun telah menyerahkan seluruh hidup nya hanya untuk orang itu.

Dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun masih bisa sampai diapartement nya dengan selamat, ini keajaiban !

Berjalan ke kamar nya, melemparkan jaket yang ia kenakan ke sembarang arah.  
Menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu ke tempat tidur.  
Perlahan, kelereng kembar Kyuhyun mulai terpejam.  
Entahlah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lelah. Dan mungkin -menurutnya- dengan tidur, akan membuat hati nya jadi lebih tenang.  
Baiklah, selamat malam Kyu~

.  
.

Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, dan Kyuhyun belum juga bangun.

Namja yang sedang berada dikamar Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepala nya. Menyibak horden dan membiarkan sinar matahari memenuhi ruangan.

Namja itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus kekasih  
nya.

"bahkan saat tidur pun masih memakai sepatu, dasar pemalas." gumam nya melepaskan satu persatu sepatu Kyuhyun.

Chuu~

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya pelan saat dirasa nya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tebal nya.

"good morning..." sebuah senyuman tulus ditambah sapaan lembut yang di dapatnya pagi ini membuat Kyuhyun spontan memantapkan diri untuk bangun.

"mandilah dan aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan."

.

.

"baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah sangat lama berdiri di depan cermin. Cepat keluar  
dan temui dia. Ingat! Kau ini laki-laki jadi jangan pengecut !"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar setelah puas bermonolog ria.

"Hwaiting !"

.  
.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama menatap punggung itu.

"ne Kyu?" orang itu menoleh.  
"bagaimana kalau cinta itu berhenti dari satu kita? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau  
misalnya salah satu diantara kita sudah tidak mencintai lagi?",

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan nya mencuci piring dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, "entahlah. ." ujar nya  
mengendikkan bahu.

Sungmin mendekat dan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Seperti nya ia paham maksud Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum lembut,

"Kyu, dengar baik-baik, aku Lee Sungmin sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku hanya seorang namja biasa dengan kapasitas yang biasa juga. Saat cinta itu hilang dari dalam hati mu, aku bisa apa?  
Mempertahankan mu agar tetap disisiku? Itu bodoh. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain melepaskan mu dan berdoa agar kau bahagia."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun mendengar semua penuturan Sungmin. Apa tadi dia bilang? Sangat mencintai Kyuhyun? Lalu yang tadi malam itu apa?

"Apa maksudmu? Cintaku untukmu tidak pernah hilang hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan selamanya akan selalu begitu."

"lalu apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"tak ada. Tadi malam aku keluar dan melihatmu fngan namja lain sedang  
bergandengan tangan. Kalian tampak sangat bahagia. Siapa dia ? Apa karna dia kau menolak bertemu denganku?"

Sungmin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun lekat dan kemudian tertawa.

"aku paham Kyu, kau cemburu melihatku bergandengan dengan nya dan menyangka aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Begitukan? Hahaha dasar Kyuhyun bodoh. Iya Kyu, ku akui memang dia alasanku menolak bertemu dengan mu."

hening beberapa saat sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan

"tapi itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia Hyukjae, sepupuku. Kami memang sangat dekat karna dulu aku pernah tinggal bersama nya. Dan kemarin ia datang dan memintaku menemani nya berbelanja karna minggu depan ia akan menikah."

Sungmin mengakhiri semua penjelasan nya dengan helaan nafas  
panjang.

"jadi ?"

"ne, jika kau tidak percaya, rabu depan kita  
kepernikahan nya di Mokpo."

Sungmin berbalik dan melanjutkan acara mencuci piring nya. Sadar akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. Menggumamkan beribu-ribu kata maaf yang disinyalir entah kapan akan berakhir jika tidak dibekap Sungmin dengan bibir plump nya.  
Dan setelahnya ? Itu rahasia mereka..

END. . .

Q/A

Q: kenapa kok gaje ?  
A: Takdir

Q: Kenapa jelek banget cerita nya?  
A: Takdir

Q: boleh silent reader ?  
A: Nggak. Yang baca HARUS komentar!


End file.
